Kings of Abia
]] Overview The Kings of Abia are known to be the users of the five lost magic types (being Dragon, Demon, Angel, Titan and Phoenix) who are so powerful that they have been seen as powerful as gods. These give people wielded the most powerful type of their creature's magic and it is known as the King magic of each creature. This "King" magic allowed them to use every type of magic their creature can use (basically every element ever). Known Users * Zeldris (King Demon Magic) * Elmir Loranelis (King Angel Magic) * Skylar Whiteny (King Titan Magic) * Ciathia (King Dragon Magic) * Cira Trante (King Phoenix Magic) Description Before the times Demons ruled over the earth there was chaos across the continent as Dragons, Demons, Angels, Humans (with Titans) and Phoenixes would be constantly fighting and having wars as they could not get along. Humans, during this war, having the ability to use a wider variety of magic than the other species, created magical items which could cause devastating amounts of damage and completely destroy anything which uses magic. One, of which, was called Nemesis; it was infused with Magical gems and the souls of powerful mages from different species, including human. It was used against the Phoenixes, the magic from it wiped out 95% of Phoenixes and absorbed all the magic, making Phoenix Magic one of the rarest magic in the world now. After this use, the Humans were feared by the other species because of Nemesis. However, a few powerful mages - one being the now King of the Underworld, Zeldris - came together to stop the use of Nemesis again. These five mages were Zeldris, a Demon, Elmir Loranelis, an Angel, Skylar Whiteny, a Titan, Ciathia, a Dragon and Cira Trante, a Phoenix. They met in an ancient place called Abia, and trained with others from their home to master every known element their species can use gaining "King" magic. Throughout the next hundred years, the humans began to use Nemesis as a symbol of power, threatening to use it against anyone who opposed them. As humans divided into their own nations, their relationship with each other became more and more unstable. Nemesis was used against each other. By the time the humans have wiped out half of their own kind, the five king mages stepped in. They fought with the ruler, they tried to resist, but it was no use; these five mages were unstoppable. When they received Nemesis from the ruler, they took it back to Abia where they tried to destroy it. The magic it absorbed made it impossible to destroy without releasing it all at once so they hid it away in side a tomb which required all five of them to enter. These mages went down in history known as the Kings of Abia. They went their own ways a decade or so after the events with Nemesis, and little records have been made in them since. Zeldris, however, became corrupt with power and initiated the Demon Rule which took revenge on the humans for what they did. Category:Information